List of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room videos
This is a list of Blue's Clues videos. Blue's Clues Videos for Steve (1998-2002) # Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want To Play? # Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want To Make? # Taking Care With Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need?/The Grow Show/Nurture! # Blue's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday # ABC's and 123's (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! # Rhythm and Blue (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song # Let's Play A Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? # Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Let's Pretend & Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! # Feeling Blue (VHS & DVD, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS & DVD, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News # Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? # Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS & DVD, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? # Finding and Hide With Blue? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek # Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! # Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation # Magenta Comes Over! (VHS & DVD, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? # Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS & DVD, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound?/Blue's Senses/Anatomy # Balencing and Partie Time (VHS, 7/4/2000) Weight and Balence/Mailbox's Birthday # Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical # Building With Blue (VHS, 11/15/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? # What's So Funny Opposites? (VHS, 11/29/2000) What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt # All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography # Playtime with Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend # Sences of Anatomys (VHS, 6/5/2001) Blue's Senses/Anatomy # The Great Environments Outdoors (VHS, 8/7/2001) Nature/Environments # Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach # Cafe Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time/Thankful/Weight and Balance # Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS & DVD, 9/4/2001) Magenta Gets Glasses/Shy # Blue's Big Halloween! (VHS & DVD, 10/23/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Read All About It! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place # The Baby's Here! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! # Blue's Big Feast (VHS & DVD, 11/20/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show # Blue's Big Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day # Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? # Imaginationing That (VHS & DVD, 1/29/2002) Imagine Nation/The Anything Box # Let's Explore an Adventure! (VHS & DVD, 2/12/2002) Adventure/Superfriends # It Is Show Time! (VHS, 3/5/2002) Blue's Play/Puppets # Rhymes With Blue (VHS, 3/12/2002) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Rhyme Time # Boogiesong Time (VHS, 3/19/2002) Blue's Favorite Song/Let's Boogie # Plants = Bugs (VHS, 3/26/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant # Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 4/16/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time # Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook # Helping and Working (VHS, 5/28/2002) Occupations/Un Dia Con Plum! Blue's Clues Videos for Joe (2002-2003) # Meet Joe! (VHS & DVD, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue # It's Joe Time! (VHS & DVD, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us # 100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party # Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? # Patience (VHS & DVD, 2/11/2003) Patience/The Snack Chart/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? # Play Happy Blocks (VHS & DVD, 3/4/2003) I'm So Happy!/Blocks/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach # Get to Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration # Shapes and Colors! (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? # What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/8/2003) Blue's Predictions/Cantraptions!/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? # Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABC's/Math! # Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? # The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated # Locations & Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography # A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/4/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook # Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 11/11/2003) Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 12/9/2003) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretend Time/Mechanics! # Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day Blue's Clues Videos for Steve and Joe Plus Blue's Room Videos (2004-2005) # Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something To Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets # Puppets & Messages (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Puppets/Magenta's Messages/Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? # Learning Game (VHS & DVD, 3/2/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt # Monsters, Dinosaurs & Animals (VHS & DVD, 4/6/2004) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! # Blue Talks! (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend # Blue's Storybooktime (VHS & DVD, 6/15/2004) Can You Help?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? # Our Neighborhood Festival (VHS & DVD, 6/29/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress-Up Day/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News # Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show # Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest # Special Learning (VHS & DVD, 10/19/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? # Morning Music (VHS & DVD, 11/16/2004) Morning Music/Dress-Up Day/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? # Songs and Stories (VHS & DVD, 11/23/2004) Blue's Favorite Song/The Story Wall/The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek # Learning Practice (VHS & DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/The Scavenger Hunt # It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language # Let's Play Along With Blue! (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) Blue's Play/Blue's Predictions/Hide and Seek/Let's Write! # Beyond Your Wildest Dreams! (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dream/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt # Friendship (VHS & DVD, 7/19/2005) Magenta Come Over/Meet Polka-Dots!/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us # Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages # Sharing and Caring (VHS & DVD, 9/27/2005) What's Inside?/Look Carefully.../Cafe Blue/Snack Time # Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience # Sleepybedtime Storywish (VHS & DVD, 10/11/2005) Bedtime Business/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? Blue's Clues Videos for Steve and Joe (2006-2008) # Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress-Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival # Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 4/4/2006) Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around!/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart # Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes To The Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store # Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/7/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdates # Meet Blue's Baby Brother! (DVD, 9/13/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother!/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? # Blue's Secrets (DVD, 1/30/2007) Un Dia Con Plum!/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Can You Help? # Magenta Visit (DVD, 2/20/2007) Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses # Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 4/3/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Play Dates/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt # All About Blue (DVD, 5/8/2007) Mechanics!/Playing Store/Draw Along With Blue/Up, Down, All Around! # Shape Detective (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detective/Mathstronauts!/Weight and Balance/Words # Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation # Music Stars (DVD, 8/25/2007) Music Stars/Spinkles' Sleepover/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes # World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place # Playing To Learn (DVD, 11/20/2007) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! # Humoring of Game (DVD, 12/4/2007) What's Inside?/Dress Up Day/Thankful/The Grow Show # Neighborhood & Dress-Ups and Musics and Guests (DVD, 12/11/2008) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress-Up Day/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest # Writing in the Messagaes and Looking and Waiting (DVD, 1/18/2008) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/Look Carefully.../Patience # 10 Years of the Music Movie (DVD, 12/25/2008) Blue's Big Band/Bluestock/Morning Music/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?/Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorte Song/Un Dia Con Plum! # Playing Games With Blue (DVD, 1/8/2008) The Trying Game/Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Blue's Senses/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! # Floating Scvavenger Boat Hunt and Be Happy in the Feelings Game (DVD, 1/15/2008) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt/I'm So Happy!/Body Language # Opposites, Collections Helping and Fixing (DVD, 1/22/2008) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt/Mechanics!/What Does Blue Want to Build? # Painting, Drawing, Environmemts and Balencing (DVD, 1/29/2008) Art Appreciation/Draw Along With Blue/Environments/Weight and Balence # Feelings (DVD, 2/5/2008) Shy/What's So Funny?/I'm So Happy!/Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Color Shape Art Time (DVD, 2/12/2008) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation # The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 2/19/2008) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episode From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rythym and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play A Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Pretend & Fixing! VHS)|(Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS)/(Episodes From The What Can You Find It? VHS) # Summer Party (DVD, 2/26/2008) What Does Blue Need?/Blue is Frustrated/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Weight and Balance/Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue Also See * [[List of Blue's Clues episodes|List of Blue's Clues episodes]] Category:Blue's Clues Home Video releases Category:Home Video releases